He Shoots, He Scores!
by locoattack1
Summary: When a young soccer goalkeeper winds up in Equestria, he must face a new life. And with Danny Walters there, it's sure to be chaotic! Rated M for profane language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is kinda weird for me. I didn't write this, I just uploaded it for PS3Concerned because his PC was destroyed in a water spillage. Give him credit for writing it, not me. I really enjoyed what he wrote so far, so I hope you do too! And yes, this is a spinoff of my A New World story. Don't consider it a sequel or part of my story's canon however.**

Thursday, 27th March 2021

Manchester, England

The Etihad Stadium

The wind blew furiously in John's face, it was the Quarter Final of the UEFA Champions League and the Home crowd were laid back as Manchester City FC were leading 2-0 against former world champions CF Barcelona. John was Manchester City's goalkeeper and so far was doing rather well.

He sighed, "Come on... Only 32 minutes left..." He muttered to himself, John had short brown hair and dark turquoise eyes. He was England's international 2nd choice goalkeeper, after Louis Menses.

Beats of sweat poured down John's face as Barcelona cut through Manchester City's defense. The striker was approaching fast, he then kicked the ball and John braced for a save. He expected to feel the ball in his hands but it turned out that the striker had passed it to a midfielder. The midfielder then kicked the ball and John watched as it flew straight past him with tremendous force. "No..." John thought. It was 2-1. The whistle then blew for full time.

The Home crowd cheered furiously as they had made it to the Semi Final. John however, was now incredibly angry at himself for conceding a goal. He despised conceding goals, so did the Manager, Jacob Barden. Who flashed him a concerned look and approached him,

"Beacroft, what's wrong? We won!" The Manager said brightly, John glared at him.

"You know I hate conceding goals, Jacob." He replied coldly, but continued, "I... *sigh* I think I'll miss the Semi Final." Jacob suddenly brought up a shocked face.

"What! We NEED you! You're the best we have!" The Manager too sighed, "But if that's how you feel, I'm sure Pantillimon won't mind covering for you." He patted John on the back and jogged off, the Home crowd were waving at John, to which he returned. He walked miserably through the tunnel, getting the usual "Well done," and "Good job," from the staff. He entered the Changing Rooms and some of the players came up to him and chatted. This brightened him up a bit.

"John? What's wrong?" Asked the goal scorer, Rodrigo.

"You know how much I hate conceding goals. Especially in the fucking Champions League!" John snapped, then sighed, "Sorry, Rodrigo. I just seriously wanted to keep a clean sheet."

Rodrigo smiled, "its fine, man. I understand." He replied. Suddenly Manchester City's defender, Collin came up to Rodrigo.

"Yo, Roddy! Amazing goal pal!" Collin near-yelled.

"Thanks..."

John had stopped listening, he simply left the Changing Rooms and walked around the stadium and went to the car park. He then grunted in annoyance.

"Christ bestowed upon me! Where the heck is my car- Oh there it is." He muttered to himself as he approached his Bugatti Veyron, the fastest car in the world. John stroked the bonnet lovingly, "You may have cost me 3 million, but it was WORTH IT!" He thought. He got inside and started up the engine with a *ROAR*. He then took it out and drove off.

After five minutes, he had reached the motorway. The sound off the wind resistance hitting the car enthralled him. He then heard several beeps, only to find a bus full of Manchester City fans waving at him. He returned the wave and noticed a small boy also waving. John nodded in appreciation towards the boy, making him light up faster than a virgin in Newcastle.

He turned around and saw a convenient exit off the motorway; he waved his final goodbyes to the loyal fans and exited the motorway. After around 20 minutes of rude hand gestures and cheers from Manchester City's fans, he had reached his 3 story house in the countryside.

"Well, I ain't got training tomorrow, may as well do an all nighter." John thought to himself as he entered his house. He then checked his voicemail.

"You have... 1 new message." The voicemail spoke to him. He then pressed the Play button, he expected someone offering him something stupid. But instead he heard static, this startled him and he stopped the recording.

"I hope this isn't going to be a set up for a scary movie." He muttered to himself as he made his way up to his bedroom. He looked around and saw his XBOX 360. He was surprised that he didn't throw this away and buy an XBOX 720. But 1 million people still play it, so he may as well.

John went up to his XBOX and switched it on, he then began playing Team Fortress 2, he also wondered why 300,000 people began to play this again, but it made Valve Gaming happy.

He played as Medic, his favorite character. He was at 98% charge, until a Scout killed him. He then heard a tomboyish cheer from down the guy's mic.

"Nice kill. But I was at 98% ubercharge though! So technically you got lucky." John said down his mic, he then heard a giggle.

"Loser! HAHAHAHA!-" The tomboyish jeers were suddenly cut off.

"Stop it Dashie! Don't be mean down the mic!" Scolded a teen voice, "Who was just trying to talk to me?" The voice from down the mic asked.

"Me, John Beacroft." John replied. The jeering from the tomboy hadn't affected him, if anything it was rather funny.

"Hey there John Beacroft, my name's Danny. And I see you've met Dashie..." The voice called Danny said, John laughed.

"Yep." He simply replied, suddenly he was changed to the BLU team.

"Oh hey! You're on ours!" Danny exclaimed.

"Aw, fuck! We were winning!" John said, he heard a groan.

"Stop being a bitch and charge me!" Danny yelled with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine! That'll be 50 pounds, please." John mocked; he heard another groan, "Okay! Okay! Are you the Heavy?"

"Yeah," Danny answered.

He then shot his MediGun at him, making the Heavy turn a Cobalt blue.

"YAAAAH! I AM BULLET PROOF!" Danny yelled, imitating the Heavy's voice.

"Get to ze control point, dummkopf!" John ordered, making a poor effort of imitating the Medic. After 10 minutes, the game was over.

"Hey Danny I'm going off now, do you mind if I add you?" John asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" Danny replied, "Hey, what does he mean by adding you?" The tomboy said in the background. "It means to become friends." Danny responded.

"How doesn't she know?" John asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. See ya!" Danny suddenly appeared offline. APPEARED. He was still on, but John still turned off his XBOX and went to bed.

He sighed, "How doesn't she know?" He repeated to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke with a headache, he instinctively got up. But the headache just got worse, he had to cling on to the wall to get himself to the bathroom. When he got there, the intensity of his headache caused him to fall on one knee. If it wasn't for his high pain tolerance, he'd have fainted by now.

"Ugh, my head hurts SO much!" He understated, he then got up and made his way to his cabinet. He looked in the mirror that was attached to his cabinet door and was shocked, his face was an awful whitey-yellow and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"Holy cannoli, I better call Jacob and tell him I can't train today." He muttered to himself as he opened the cabinet door, he got out a packet of aspirin and took 2. He thought it was 2, he couldn't see much as his vision was incredibly blurred.

"I need to go back to bed-" His sentence was cut off by an explosion. He instinctively ran to his gun cabinet and took out his Scoped Lee-Enfield 98.

John heard a distant yell, "WAY TO GO DASHIE! A SONIC RAINBOOM!" It sounded like that Danny guy he talked to last night, he went to his door and opened it, the bright light hurting his eyes as he shielded them. He looked outside and froze. There was a cyan FLYING HORSE!

He shook violently and began feeling ill again; he then brought out his Scoped Lee-Enfield and took aim.

Meanwhile, Danny Walters had just witnessed Rainbow Dash perform a Sonic Rainboom. He clapped and cheered for her. Rainbow Dash then set down next to him.

"Well done, Rainbow Dash! That awesome, just like you!" He said, Rainbow Dash blushed and looked to the ground. He loved stroking her ego.

"Heh, heh... Thanks..." Rainbow Dash replied as her blush intensified, she then flew back up into the air and did more stunts. Danny looked around as he got the feeling someone was watching him, he turned and saw a massive house. His face froze, he saw another human being, pointing a gun at Rainbow Dash.

"WAIT! STOP!" Danny screamed at him, startling Rainbow Dash. She turned to see what he was looking at. It was another human being, and it was pointing a gun at her. She starting to cry as she knew she couldn't outrun the bullet.

John heard someone yelling, he turned to see a kid running up to him yelling for him to not shoot. But the second he complied with the kid, he was tackled hard to the ground.

"Who are you? Why were you pointing a gun at me? Are you gonna hurt my friends? Are you gonna hurt Danny?" The cyan thing yelled at him through her tears. He didn't respond, so she stomped a hoof down on his chest painfully.

"Ow! The fu- Wait... Did you just say Danny?" He asked the crazy blue thing. Before she could answer, Danny himself made it.

"Dashie! Get off him!" He instructed, she turned to him.

"But-"

"DO IT!" He yelled, she hung her head and stepped off of John.

"Erm, hello?" John attempted to start a conversation, but was delivered a punch to the face. John quickly got up and dodged his next punch and grabbed his arm, like how Spy does it.

"What the fuck is going on!" John ordered, Danny struggled but gave up.

"You ever... EVER try and hurt Dashie again, "He paused and got closer to him," I will fucking kill you!" Even Rainbow Dash gasped at his death threat.

John retorted, "I wasn't going to hurt... That!" He pointed to Rainbow Dash, who was sitting down at the doorway, too shaken by Danny yelling at her to listen. Danny gave him a 'You being serious?' face.

"You just pointed a gun at her!" He stated, Rainbow Dash looked up at the mentioning of her.

"I was getting a closer look! I've never seen a..." He trailed off,

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Pegasus."

"Thank you, yes! A pegasus! Especially when they make explosions." He said, Danny's face calmed.

"Well... I guess." He turned to Rainbow Dash, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just didn't want you to get hurt." Danny apologized. Rainbow Dash ran up to him and hugged.

"It's okay!" Rainbow Dash looked up to John, "And... I guess I'm sorry for tackling you."

"Oh, that's fine! I shouldn't have given you the wrong idea." He replied.

Rainbow Dash lit up, "Hey! Why don't you come to Danny's place? We have this awesome game called Team Fortress 2!"

"I've got it! I didn't... Wait..." He paused, "Did you play TF2 last night?"

"Yeah." Danny replied,

"Did you get a friend request?" He asked.

"Yeah- Wait..." His eyes went wide, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

Rainbow Dash jumped, "Whoa, whoa! What's all the swearing about?" She asked.

"This," Danny pointed at John, "Is the guy I added last night!" He turned to John, "Welcome to Equestria, man!"

"What's Equestria? This is England, right?" He got a confused look from Rainbow Dash, John panicked, "RIGHT!"

"I'm afraid not, John" Danny said with concern in his voice.

"But how! There's the road- Wait. Why is it gone so dirty? Where did the tarmac go?" He asked, Danny shrugged.

"You must have been teleported here, like me and Jay." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Well that's..." He paused, "Wait, who's Jay? Is there another human around here?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash piped up, "Yeah, but he swears... A LOT." She stated while Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, Dashie! He's been through a warzone! It's only natural that he'd swear." Danny responded with a smidge of annoyance in his voice. He continued, "Anyway, he tried his best not to swear around the others."

"Yeah, I guess-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by John.

"There are MORE of you!" He asked, she nodded and he began scratching his head out of sheer stress, "Holy shit! I think I'm gonna go insane! Talking horses, FLYING talking horses! This is too much! Way too much-" His rambling was interrupted by hoof shoved in mouth.

"Do you ever stop talking?" She asked rhetorically whilst removing her hoof.

"Sorry, but it isn't everyday you see this kind of shit!" John exclaimed, he turned to his left to see Danny exiting the building.

Danny spoke up, "We should go and get them, come on John. We're going to Ponyville."


	3. Chapter 3

Before John could actually walk out, he was stopped by Rainbow Dash. She had a face of mixed confusion and a hint of annoyance.

"Um, you really shouldn't bring that to Ponyville, you'll scare everypony." She advised whilst pointing at his rifle.

He thought about it, "Oh, well... Okay, I guess" He went to his gun cabinet and opened it up; there was a Tokarev TT33 pistol, a Walther P99 and a SA80 rifle there. He sighed as he placed his gun in its holding position. John turned around and jogged back to the two.

Danny began, "Well, let's go!"

After about 2 minutes of silent awkwardness during the walk, John decided to break it.

"So," He started, "Do you have any football teams here?" He asked as he turned to Danny.

Danny laughed, making John confused, "I'm pretty ponies couldn't hold a football!" He said between laughs.

John mentally facepalmed, _He's AMERICAN. They call it soccer!_ He thought.

"No, I meant SOCCER, not football." He corrected himself.

Danny finished laughing, "Oh, no. No they don't."

Suddenly a mental light bulb appeared above Danny's head. "Hey! We should bring soccer to Ponyville!" He exclaimed.

"What's soccer?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head sideways. It took all of John's might not to Dawww.

"Soccer is the American name for the British sport; football. It's a simple sport; you have to kick a ball into a net through teamwork and skill." He explained. Her face brightened up.

"I get it! We should TOTALLY do that!" She exclaimed, like Danny.

"I'm not a huge soccer fan, but it would be cool to have some Ear- Oh look we're here." Danny pointed out, John gasped at the sight of it.

"Is this... Like..." He found it hard to find words that weren't insulting, "...Medieval?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash was once again confused, but turned to Danny with a 'What's he on about?' look on her face.

Danny spoke up, "Medieval means very old and has basic architectural skills." He explained, then he too looked confused, "How did I know that?"

After 5 minutes of walking, they were at Ponyville; the ponies didn't feel startled like they were with Danny, they just saw another human. John was even greeted by a few ponies, making him relax.

"Wow, the ponies are really friendly!" John stated, eliciting nods from the both of them.

Rainbow Dash flew in front of them, "Guys, we should probably go Twilight's." She advised.

"Good thinking, Dashie!" Danny said as he ruffled her mane, making her blush.

"Danny, not now!" Rainbow Dash said, she stretched out the 'Danny' part. John could only laugh. This annoyed Rainbow Dash, "What do you think YOU'RE laughin' at!" She nearly yelled.

"Ooooooo" He came back with, this only intensified her blush. She tried to hide under her short mane but to no avail.

"Okay, okay. John, you'd best watch yourself around her now." He warned jokingly. John was slightly confused and turned to Rainbow Dash, who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"I am gonna prank you SO BAD! You better watch your back if you know what's good for you." She promised. This made John a bit nervous.

He brushed it off, "The well layed schemes of mice and men." He said, the well known saying confused Rainbow Dash but Danny understood.

"You remind me of my English teacher with her sayings and detentions. Makes me glad I'm not at school anyway." He commented.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You ask too much." John indicated. She groaned and they continued to Twilight's library.

After 2 minutes, they arrived. Danny then strolled up to the door and knocked three times.

A voice called from inside, "It's a LIBRARY. You don't need to knock!"

John entered with hesitation, the place was a hollowed out tree! As he entered, he looked around and saw many shelves of books. He turned to his right and saw a lavender colored unicorn...Reading a BOOK.

"WOAH!" John yelled as he fell on his bottom, "THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"

The yelling startled Danny and Rainbow Dash, but Twilight was fixed on him.

Twilight suddenly rushed up to him, "Who are you? When did you get here? HOW did you get here?" She bombarded him with questions.

He answered, "I'm John, I arrived last night and I have no idea."

Twilight was writing this all down, "Interesting! Another human! That would 3 humans in total..." She continued to ramble on about Danny and Jaycee's arrival. He was looking around, noticing how big this place actually was. It was like the TARDIS, but in a wooden, library form. He regained his outer consciousness to find Danny waving his hand in front of him.

"Uh, what? Did you say something?" He asked whilst being shook. The shaking stopped.

"You zoned out for a minute... Weird..." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Oh, well. What're we gonna do now?" John asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

Rainbow Dash was pondering and suddenly lit up, "Hey! You could teach me soccer!" She suggested.

He shrugged, "May as well, but we're gonna need nets."

Danny suddenly stepped in, "Just use two coats." He suggested, John nodded and they all left. Twilight soon followed out of pure interest. She had to run in order to keep up.

"What's soccer?" Twilight asked John, he looked down at her and smiled at her confused look.

He began "Soccer is a sport-"

"Which pretty much rules you out Twilight." Rainbow Dash interrupted and laughed at her mediocre joke.

John cleared his throat, "As I was saying before I was interrupted," He glared at Rainbow Dash, who was talking to Danny, "Soccer is a sport in which two teams of 11 players attempt to get a ball into a net, they cannot pick it up, or hurt each other. The ones defending the net are defenders and goalkeepers. I, myself am a goalkeeper."

Twilight was writing all of this down, "Interesting, interesting. Please go on." She politely instructed.

"Well, there are millions of teams across the globe; the current best team is Manchester City. I am their goalkeeper." This statement intrigued Twilight.

"Would that make you the best goalkeeper in the world?" She asked, he rubbed the back of his neck. Rainbow Dash had heard this and was listening in.

"Well, I wouldn't say the BEST...But one of them." He nervously stated, Rainbow Dash piped up,

"There's nothing to be ashamed of with being the best!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed to John.

"I just don't like being complimented as all." He replied calmly.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked.

"Well, when I get complimented, I know I'm going to let that person down afterwards." John responded with a hint of sorrow lingering in his voice. This saddened the two ponies. Danny, however just kept a confused look.

He looked up, "Can we just go? Instead of being all upset." He asked, then nodded and thought about their next destination.

Twilight wondered, "Hmm... I know! Let's go Sugarcube Corner!" She suggested Twilight.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash and Danny said in unison.

"What?" John asked.


End file.
